This proposal requests partial support for the Biomolecular Interactions and Methods Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and its associated Graduate Research Symposium (GRS), to be held at the historic Hotel Galvez in Galveston, Texas on January 14 - 15 (GRS) and January 15 - 20 (GRC), 2012. In the past decade, our understanding of the molecular mechanisms and timing of cellular processes has reached new levels, with exciting advances in structural biology, biophysics, theoretical approaches, single-molecule techniques, and systems biology. The structures of large macromolecular complexes, the thermodynamic and kinetic descriptions of rate-limiting steps, the quantitative study of single molecules at work, and the theoretical framework for modeling interactions and networks of interactions have revolutionized our understanding of relationships between biomolecular interactions and cellular function and disease. The principal purpose of the proposed conference is to provide an international forum for information exchange that will lead to better integration of knowledge from atomic resolution structures to functional roles in intact systems. Our focus is on understanding molecular mechanisms, from primary processes underlying molecular recognition, to interaction networks in living cells. The scientific scope encompasses: protein interactions and disease; thermodynamics and kinetics; advances in biophysical methods; advances in computational methods; green biophysics; macromolecular machines and assemblages; molecular network dynamics; and single-molecule dynamics. The conference also aims to catalyze new collaborations between a diverse group of international scientists who work at the leading edge in their respective fields. The highly successful aspect of the Biomolecular Interactions and Methods (BIM) Gordon Research Conference is that it provides a unique opportunity for a relatively small but diverse group of scientists to discuss the latest methods, results and theoretical approaches that underpin quantitative biological research. Often the most imaginative and creative new science is the result of collaboration between scientists from different backgrounds, and the BIM GRC provides an ideal environment for scientists to explore ideas and experimental approaches that cut across scientific disciplines and biological systems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The structures of large macromolecular complexes, the thermodynamic and kinetic descriptions of rate-limiting steps, the quantitative study of single molecules at work, and the theoretical framework for modeling interactions and networks of interactions have revolutionized our understanding of relationships between biomolecular interactions and cellular function and disease. Often the most imaginative and creative new science is the result of collaboration between scientists from different backgrounds, and the proposed Biomolecular Interactions and Methods Gordon Research Conference/Graduate Research Symposium provides an ideal environment for scientists to explore ideas and experimental approaches that cut across scientific disciplines and biological systems.